My Opposite Lover
by dconanfamily
Summary: "Aku senang kau yang berada di dalam tubuhku." / "Aku melakukannya karena memang harus melakukannya." / Kejadian aneh yang menimpa Yusaku dan Yukiko telah membawa mereka mereka kepada kisah milik mereka sendiri. [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **My Opposite Lover**

 _[—I am you; You are me. But we love each other, right?]_

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Miwako Satou (yuracchi) & Sumiko Kobayashi (Nurannisatun)

* * *

Shinichi kecil—Conan—tampak sibuk di dalam perpustakaan rumahnya. Professor Agasa meminta tolong padanya untuk mencari sebuah data dari _file_ - _file_ lama milik Yusaku. Kata professor, _file_ itu sangat ia butuhkan untuk mengembangkan suatu percobaan baru.

Meski dengan hati super dongkol dan menggerutu, Conan menyanggupi permintaan itu. Begitu tiba di perpustakaan rumahnya yang super besar, Conan pun langsung sibuk memilah-milah dan mencari dimana gerangan _file_ yang diinginkan oleh Profesor Agasa tersebut.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam mencari—dan tidak membuahkan hasil; perpustakaan rumahnya sangat besar—Conan beristirahat sebentar. Pada saat itulah, ekor matanya melihat tumpukan album lama keluarganya. Conan mengambil tumpukan teratas dan begitu ia membukanya, selembar foto terjatuh dari album tersebut dan menyebabkan atensi Conan teralih sepenuhnya.

Foto itu terdiri dari dua orang—laki-laki dan perempuan—ayah dan ibunya. Kira-kira seumuran dirinya—Shinichi—saat ini. Tampak di foto itu ayah dan ibunya berpose dengan latar belakang pemandangan malam kota Tokyo. Seperti berada di lantai atas sebuah bangunan. Ayahnya tersenyum khas—mirip seperti senyumnya—sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan ibunya dengan sedikit menunduk juga berpose sambil membentuk _peace_ dengan dua jarinya. Ibunya terlihat memakai gaun hijau yang berkesan santai, sementara ayahnya juga terlihat memakai setelan semi formal.

Sekelebat ingatan langsung terbentuk di otaknya. Tidak salah lagi, ini foto 20 tahun yang lalu, saat ayahnya melamar ibunya di sebuah restoran mewah. Hal yang pernah coba Shinichi tiru saat ia mencoba melamar Ran, namun gagal karena suatu keadaan.

Tetapi bukan hanya itu.

Ada satu cerita lain yang berhubungan dengan hal ini. Sebuah kejadian yang menjadi awal mula kisah cinta dua orang dengan karakter yang bertolak belakang.

Sebuah kisah unik milik Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo.

.

.

.

Yukiko merapikan seragam sekolah SMA Teitannya. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia lantas mematut diri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya.

Cantik.

Yukiko pun menyadarinya. Ia memang cantik. Sebagai seorang aktris muda berbakat, kecantikannya memang sudah diakui oleh banyak orang. Yukiko masih mengagumi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan tiba-tiba semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Berdehem, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sembari menggumam kecil, ia lantas menyempurnakan penampilannya saat ini.

Suara teriakan sang Ibu menyadarkan Yukiko. Ia bergegas mengambil ranselnya dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya. Begitu sampai di depan rumah—seperti yang sudah ia duga—sosok pria itu pasti sudah menunggunya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kudo-san…."

Pria itu menoleh, menatap ke arah gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi serius ketika ia memandang Yukiko, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang cengiran polosnya.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali kepadamu," sang pria mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Yukiko.

Begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal terpaut beberapa senti, Yusaku menjewer telinga Yukiko dan berteriak sedikit keras di telinga gadis itu dengan kalimat penuh penekanan kata per kata, "jangan—memanggilku—dengan— **namamu** —saat—kita—hanya—sedang—berdua…." Ucap sang pria kesal ke arah si gadis yang baru saja menemuinya.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya mengetesmu kok, Kudo—"

Yusaku memelototinya dan Yukiko buru-buru meralat panggilannya, " —maksudku … Fujimine-san. Yah begitulah." Ucap final Yukiko sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa aku menjewer telingaku sendiri!" Yusaku seakan baru menyadari perbuatannya dan berteriak histeris yang langsung ditenangkan oleh Yukiko.

Bingung? Tidak kalian tidak salah baca. Suatu hal telah terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

Jiwa mereka tertukar satu sama lain.

 _Kejadian aneh itu menimpa mereka berdua sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjebak hujan sepulang sekolah dan berteduh di depan sebuah toko tua yang rapuh. Yukiko menggerutu di dalam hati, merasa menyesal karena telah mengabaikan ajakan Eri untuk pulang bersama dan lupa bahwa dirinya tidak membawa payung. Menyebalkan kalau harus menunggu di tempat sepi begini, yah meskipun—untungnya—ia tidak sendirian._

 _Diam-diam Yukiko melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Yusaku Kudo. Pemuda itu tampak tidak terganggu dengan keadaan ini. Ia duduk tenang membaca—sepertinya buku misteri. Yukiko tentu saja mengenalnya. Yukiko bisa dibilang salah satu siswa populer karena selain profesinya sebagai aktris ia juga siswa yang mudah bergaul—banyak yang menyukainya karena itu._

 _Yusaku cukup populer di kalangan perempuan, dia tampan, tenang dan cerdas. Meskipun kelihatannya Yusaku tipe yang lebih suka tidak terlalu menonjol, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Ada sebersit perasaan nyaman muncul pada diri Yukiko saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Yusaku—seperti saat ini misalnya. Pembawaan Yusaku yang tenang seperti mampu menarik sifat Yukiko yang kadang suka meledak-ledak._

 _Merasa diperhatikan Yusaku menoleh sebentar dari buku yang dibacanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yukiko yang masih memandangnya. Terkejut, mereka berdua sama-sama memalingkan muka. Meninggalkan semburat merah tipis di pipi Yukiko dan perasaan asing yang aneh di dada Yusaku._

 _Hujan turun semakin deras, bahkan kali ini angin kencang mulai berhembus. Yukiko merapatkan mantel yang memeluknya dan merasa cemas. Kalau hujan tidak juga berhenti bagaimana ia bisa pulang nanti. Tanpa sadar Yukiko semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yusaku. Begitupun dengan Yusaku. Mereka sama-sama menoleh. Dan begitu pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba petir besar menggelegar. Dan hal terakhir yang diingat Yukiko adalah wajah panik Yusaku sebelum akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap._

Yukiko yang kini berada dalam tubuh Yusaku masih merajuk. Setelah kejadian itu entah mengapa jiwa Yukiko dan Yusaku saling berpindah. Meski awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk saling membantu demi bisa pulih ke tubuh asli mereka. Contohnya, mereka saling mempelajari kehidupan satu sama lain. Bagaimana sifat satu sama lain, kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka, hobi, bahkan mereka harus rela berukar tempat tinggal. Singkatnya, kehidupan mereka benar-benar ikut berubah.

"Haish, ini menyebalkan." Yukiko kembali menggerutu.

Yusaku hanya mendengus sebal. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melihat tubuhnya menggerutu. _Memangnya Yukiko pikir hanya dia saja yang sebal_. Yusaku juga merasa capek dengan keadaannya. Seandainya ia bertukar jiwa dengan sesama lelaki, mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya—

—Tidak kok, Yusaku bukan penganut ajaran _rainbow_. Dia masih lurus.

Hanya saja, karena jiwanya harus masuk ke dalam tubuh Yukiko, mau tidak mau dia harus menirukan semua hal tentang wanita—padahal dia lelaki. Dan menurut Yusaku, kehidupan wanita adalah hal paling melelahkan di dunia—kau berlebihan. Itulah kenapa, bertukar jiwa dengan wanita terasa sangat merepotkan.

Seperti hari ini saja misalnya. Ia merasa sesak memakai baju seragam Yukiko. Meskipun tubuhnya ikut mengecil, tetapi karena jiwanya yang tengah berada dalam tubuh Yukiko, Yusaku menjadi luar biasa sesak memakai baju seragam itu. Belum lagi karena penyamaran mereka harus sempurna—Yusaku sendiri yang mengusulkan ini—jadi dia harus rela memakai riasan wanita, untungnya Yukiko tidak pernah berdandan berlebihan saat di sekolah.

"Hei Yusaku,"

"Hmm …"

"Kau sudah tau caranya supaya kita bisa kembali seperti semula?"

Yusaku hanya menghela nafasnya, "kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?"

Yukiko memiringkan kepalanya, Yusaku hanya mampu _facepalm_ karena Yukiko bertingkah begitu dengan **memakai tubuhnya**.

"Memangnya aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi? Yang tahu masalah ini kan hanya kau dan aku … lagipula kau ini kan jenius." Yukiko tersenyum riang sambil menepuk bahu Yusaku yang kali ini lebih pendek darinya.

 _Yukiko ini … cara berpikirnya kenapa sesederhana itu_. "Kau benar. Tetapi bahkan hal seperti ini di luar batas pemikiran manusia … aku juga belum tahu,"

"Ya sudah tak apa. Kita jalani saja dulu. Mungkin saja akan ada petunjuk." Yukiko berucap dengan pasti. Yukiko melirik ke arah Yusaku—ke arah tubuhnya—memperhatikan penampilannya, "tunggu,"

Yusaku reflek menghentikan tubuhnya. Yukiko lantas mendekat dan kini sudah berdiri di depan Yusaku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Yusaku membeku. Yang ia lihat dengan matanya adalah tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar-debar?

Yukiko tampak sibuk merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan Yusaku—pakaiannya sendiri—ia merapikan dasi dan jas yang dikenakan Yusaku. Yukiko sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu membuat tubuh Yusaku menegang. Yusaku merasa perutnya melilit dan jantungnya belum berhenti berdebar-debar. _Padahal yang mendekatiku adalah tubuhku sendiri. Lantas kenapa aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan …_

Belum selesai dengan pemikirannya, Yukiko menjauh dari Yusaku. Dengan bangga ia tersenyum dan memperhatikan Yusaku. Yusaku juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Dan tiba-tiba mereka saling memalingkan muka. Wajah Yukiko—yang ada di dalam tubuh Yusaku—tiba-tiba memerah sehingga dia segera berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah dalam situasi diam yang canggung.

.

.

Eri Kisaki tengah memperhatikan sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Yukiko Fujimine. Sebagai salah satu teman terdekat Yukiko, Eri menyadari bahwa …

Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini.

Sudah kurang lebih seminggu ini Eri menyadari keanehan sikap Yukiko. Yukiko mendadak menjadi lebih pendiam—meski sebetulnya bagus sih, karena kadang Yukiko itu berisik—dan agak menjaga jarak dengannya. Belum lagi, pancaran wajah penuh semangatnya juga ikut hilang, padahal itulah salah satu alasan Yukiko disukai banyak orang. Dan yang paling penting adalah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia memergoki Yukiko, berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama dengan Yusaku.

Hal terakhir inilah yang paling membuatnya heran di antara semua sikap aneh Yukiko belakangan ini. Bukannya salah sih, hanya saja … sejak kapan Yukiko menjadi akrab dengan Yusaku. Meskipun Yukiko sendiri tipe yang tidak pilih-pilih teman, tetapi menjadi dekat dengan Yusaku dalam waktu sesingkat ini tetap terdengar aneh. Sifat mereka berdua itu terlalu bertolak belakang. Eri jadi kebingungan sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukan hanya Yukiko yang berubah. Tetapi Yusaku juga. Meskipun Eri tidak terlalu mengenal Yusaku, tetapi dengan sekali lihat Eri juga tahu kalau Yusaku orang yang serius. Eri merasa kalau belakangan ini Yusaku terlalu ceria untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kecurigaan Eri bukan tanpa alasan. Karena bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa begitu. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Yusaku juga berpendapat hal yang sama. Eri memiliki suatu dugaan. Hanya saja, ia perlu memastikan sendiri kepada salah satu atau kedua orang itu. _Sudahlah_. Menyerah, Eri kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke arah buku di depannya dan membuat catatan untuk dirinya bahwa ia harus menyelidiki hal ini lebih jauh.

.

.

"Apa katamu?"

Yukiko—yang berada dalam tubuh Yusaku—hanya meringis mendengar teriakan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Yusaku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Eri memijat pelipisnya. Ternyata apa yang selama ini diduganya memang benar.

Jiwa Yusaku dan Yukiko tertukar.

Yukiko akhirnya menceritakan asal muasal jiwa mereka yang tertukar. Eri mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil berpikir. Setelah Yukiko selesai bercerita Eri memandang ke arah Yusaku, "dan kau belum tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan keadaan kalian seperti semula?"

Yusaku menggeleng dan Eri hanya mampu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kontes kecantikan SMA Teitan akan dilangsungkan."

Yukiko yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar atas apa yang diucapkan Eri hanya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Oh astaga!"

Yusaku langsung mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Eri. Eri hanya mengangguk, "Ya … astaga…."

"Ini buruk sekali, Yukiko-san."

Yukiko sama sekali belum mengerti dan hanya memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kontes kecantikan … kau juga pasti tahu kalau kita berdua sudah dipastikan akan menjadi rival," Eri berusaha menjelaskan. "Menurutmu dengan kondisimu yang sekarang … apa yang akan terjadi jika Kudo-san yang mengikutinya?"

Yukiko terbelalak, "astaga … aku lupa kalau ada kontes itu. Bagaimana ini, Eri?"

"Mau tidak mau, Kudo-san harus benar-benar bisa menggantikanmu," Eri memandang keduanya bergantian. "Sepenuhnya."

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari toilet perempuan dan membuat beberapa orang bergegas kesana, termasuk Yusaku dan Eri.

"Sungguh … aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengintip."

Begitu sampai di sana, Yusaku sudah melihat **tubuh** nya terlihat sedang membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Dari bisikan-bisikan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya, Yusaku tahu kalau baru saja Yukiko—dengan tubuh laki-lakinya—salah masuk toilet pria. Yusaku hanya menghela nafasnya dan tanpa berpikir ia bergerak maju dan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya, sebenarnya. Sebelum ini, Yusaku sudah pernah berada di dalam situasi yang menyebabkan ia hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah karena kelakuan Yukiko yang ceroboh dengan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya, Yukiko pernah tanpa sengaja terkena lemparan bola basket. Iya, bola basket yang besar itu.

Waktu itu Yukiko sedang terburu-buru berjalan dari gedung sekolah ke halaman depan. Tentu saja ia harus melewati lapangan basket sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah bola basket bergulir ke arahnya. Meskipun ia sempat menoleh—semua orang meneriakinya—tetapi terlambat, bola itu telak mengenai wajahnya dan mengakibatkan ia harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dan menghabiskan beberapa jam pelajaran berikutnya dengan … pingsan. Tidak keren, ya.

Begitu sadar dari pingsannya, Yukiko langsung bertatap muka dengan Yusaku yang memasang tampang bosan. Yusaku sepertinya merasa kesal karena _well_ … itu tubuhnya yang menjadi korban. Yukiko hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosanya dan Yusaku mengalah—lagi. Yukiko tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi ia merepotkan Yusaku. Saat akhirnya keadaannya membaik dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kesehatan, perkataan Yusaku kepadanya membuat Yukiko terus-menerus terngiang tentang itu.

"Kau tau, Fujimine-san. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berhenti cemas karena kelakuanmu terhadap tubuhku tapi aku senang karena kau yang memakai tubuhku…. Untung saja itu dirimu bukan orang lain."

.

.

Lain Yukiko lain pula Yusaku. Jangan dikira hanya Yukiko saja yang kesulitan beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya. Yusaku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Selain masalah berias dan berpakaian, Yusaku juga harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan artis seorang Yukiko.

Pernah suatu ketika, ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena harus melakukan pengambilan gambar di tempat yang jauh. Atau pernah juga dia harus absen sekitar lima hari dari sekolah karena ada pemotretan di tempat yang jauh. Melelahkan, tentu saja. Apalagi untuk orang yang belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Yukiko datang menemuinya dan mencemaskannya karena Yusaku kelelahan dan jatuh sakit … akibat terlalu memforsir energinya. Yukiko memarahinya dan mengatakan untuk lebih menjaga diri— _karena yang kau gunakan itu tubuhku_ —dan langsung melupakannya saat keesokan harinya namanya terpilih memenangkan sebuah pernghargaan akibat perannya dalam sebuah film sebagai polisi wanita tangguh yang dingin dan serius; karena Yusaku yang memerankannya, entah bagaimana peran itu jadi benar-benar terlihat hidup dan sempurna. Banyak yang memujinya karena itu.

Begitu mendengar berita itu, tanpa sadar Yukiko langsung memeluk Yusaku dan terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih serta betapa ia sangat senang Yusaku lah yang terjebak di dalam tubuhnya—dan begitu menyadari jika ia memeluk Yusaku, Yukiko langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan tambahan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Singkatnya, seharusnya mereka berdua merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini. Namun, entah karena dorongan apa, mereka justru menikmatinya dan merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Mereka menikmati saat-saat mereka terkadang begitu ceroboh dan membuat kesalahan kecil yang menggelikan. Mereka senang saat mereka bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh diri mereka sendiri. Dan meskipun mereka masih tidak mengerti, tetapi mereka menikmati sensasi aneh yang terasa menggelitik perut mereka saat mereka menatap tubuh asli mereka satu sama lain atau perasaan berdebar-debar yang muncul kapanpun mereka sedang berdua.

.

.

Langkah kaki Yusaku menyeret mereka berdua ke bagian belakang halaman sekolah mereka yang sepi. Tidak ada orang selain mereka. Setelah kejadian salah masuk toilet tadi Yukiko hanya bisa menunduk. Kali ini mungkin Yusaku akan benar-benar marah kepadanya.

Yusaku berbalik dan menatap Yukiko. Yukiko balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat meminta maaf.

"Maaf Yusaku … aku tadi benar-benar melamun sampai tidak sadar … sepertinya aku ini benar-benar merepotkanmu yah."

Yusaku menggeleng pelan—nyaris tak kentara. "Sudahlah … aku sudah terbiasa kok."

"Kau ini, kenapa baik sekali kepadaku? Padahal aku hampir selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak ada alasan, Yukiko. Aku hanya merasa kalau memang beginilah seharusnya sikapku kepadamu."

Yukiko memandang jauh ke dalam mata Yusaku. Sedikitpun ia tidak merasakan kebohongan dari perkataan Yusaku. Ia sendiripun sudah merasakannya. Sejak kejadian ketika jiwanya tertukar dengan Yusaku, Yukiko semakin mengenal pemuda di depannya ini. Awalnya Yukiko mengira Yusaku orang yang membosankan dan serius. Tetapi saat ia terjebak di dalam tubuh Yusaku, Yukiko mulai mengerti bahwa Yusaku tidak seperti itu.

Tentang bagaimana tubuh asli mereka bereaksi satu sama lain saat lawan bicaranya sedang berada di depan mata juga membuktikan bahwa sekalipun jiwa mereka tertukar, namun tubuh mereka tidak bisa berbohong,

Perasaan itu ada.

Dan ia terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Menjadikan sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi nyata. Merubah hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Perasaan itu menyergap mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Tidak juga Yusaku dan Yukiko. Maka di sinilah mereka. Menyerahkan diri mereka pada perasaan itu.

Hembusan angin musim gugur meniup daun-daun kering dan sebagian helai rambut Yukiko dan Yusaku, menghasilkan efek dramatis yang luar biasa indah. Matahari senja yang mulai condong membentuk siluet dua sosok manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, dua siluet itu mulai mendekat dan semakin menyatu seiring dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Tiba-tiba seberkas sinar menyilaukan muncul dan baik Yusaku maupun Yukiko merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuh mereka. Mereka mengerjapkan mata dan begitu sadar Yukiko sudah tidak menatap dirinya sendiri lagi, melainkan sosok Yusaku—kali ini benar-benar Yusaku. Meski masih sama-sama terkejut tetapi mereka mengerti bahwa kali ini mereka sudah kembali ke dalam tubuh asli mereka.

Yukiko tersenyum sangat lebar—senang karena ia bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri—dan langsung melompat ke arah Yusaku. Yusaku sudah bersiap menangkap Yukiko. Kali ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka saling menatap, tidak ada lagi tawa malu-malu, tidak ada lagi semburat merah dan tidak ada lagi senyuman canggung. Sebuah bisikan di telinga Yukiko membuat gadis itu merona dan mengangguk riang ketika ia mendengarnya.

" _Menangkan kontesnya dan aku akan memberimu hadiah khusus dariku_."

.

.

Begitulah. Pada akhirnya kontes kecantikan SMA Teitan benar-benar diadakan dan berakhir rusuh. Begitu mengetahui bahwa yang bertanding adalah Eri dan Yukiko, fans mereka dari seluruh penjuru Jepang datang untuk memberikan dukungan. Kontes itu akhirnya berakhir seri karena jumlah voting yang masuk kurang satu—dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membawa satu kertas suara itu.

Yukiko sedikit cemberut ketika menuruni panggung dan Yusaku langsung menghampirinya.

"Kontesnya batal jadi aku tidak menang. Kau pasti tidak jadi memberikan hadiahmu kan?"

Yusaku hanya tertawa melihat Yukiko sedang merajuk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekati Yukiko dan—lagi-lagi—berbisik di telinga gadis itu, " _nanti malam di Restoran di Atap Gedung Beika. Aku akan menunggumu di sana_."

Sebuah ajakan kencan.

.

.

Malamnya Yukiko benar-benar memenuhi ajakan kencan dari Yusaku. Ia tampak anggun dengan terusan semi formal berwarna hijau. Yukiko sudah cemas begitu tahu bahwa Yusaku mengajaknya kencan di tempat seperti ini— _ini mahal_ —tetapi Yusaku dengan senyum lebarnya meyakinkan bahwa itu semua tidak masalah.

Yukiko tengah diliputi perasaan tegang yang tidak menentu. Campuran antara perasaan menunggu, berdebar-debar, cemas dan bahagia yang menjadi satu. Saat ini Yusaku masih ada di bagian lain gedung untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus. Tidak berselang lama, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang berderap ke arahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Yusaku sedang berlari ke arahnya ketika tiba-tiba Yusaku berteriak kalau ia akan melamarnya.

Sebentar. Apa tadi kata Yusaku? Dia akan melamar? Melamar siapa?

Yukiko tidak sempat bertanya-tanya karena ia sudah menemukan jawabannya begitu semua orang yang hadir di situ menatap penuh senyuman ke arah mereka berdua sambil bertepuk tangan senang. Kali ini Yukiko sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum manis saat akhirnya ia menerima lamaran Yusaku. Yusaku memeluknya lagi dan kali ini ia bertanya tepat di depan Yukiko, "kau suka dengan hadiahku?"

"Sudah tentu," Yukiko tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Yusaku."

Sejak saat itulah lamaran Yusaku-Yukiko menyebar dengan cepat sebagai sebuah legenda di wilayah itu.

.

.

.

 **Epilog:**

Lencana detektif Conan berbunyi nyaring di dalam keheningan perpustakaan rumahnya, menyebabkan kesadaran Conan kembali sepenuhnya ke masa kini. Conan sedikit terkejut lalu segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Profesor Agasa.

"Shinichi-kun bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan apa yang ku cari?"

"Ah sebentar," Conan melirik sebuah amplop yang cukup usang tergeletak di dekat album foto yang sebelumnya ia buka. Ia bergegas mengambilnya dan menemukan _file_ dan beberapa dokumen yang dicari oleh professor. _Kenapa daritadi aku tidak menemukannya ya_. "Ya Profesor, aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumahmu."

Conan berjalan keluar. Sebelumnya, ia mengembalikan foto ayah dan ibunya yang terjatuh ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sebelum menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan, Conan tersenyum dan akhirnya ia pun berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
